PTL 1 discloses a method for manufacturing a component that cannot be easily formed by molding. According to this method, a molded body obtained by lubrication molding (molding using a mold to which lubricant is applied) of a powder material is subjected to machining, such as cutting or grinding. Then, the machined molded body is sintered. The molded body can be easily machined because the hardness thereof is lower than that of the sintered body.